


Persona 3, 4, but mostly 5 headcanons and imagines

by PissWizard



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Time, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissWizard/pseuds/PissWizard
Summary: Well, I'm still thirsty, and may add some shit cos, there aint enough.





	1. Info & Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Information and warnings

My Rules From Tumblr

1\. **I only do requests of character x female reader.** I will not do male or trans, due to the fact that I am not male, nor am i trans and I do not want to be receiving abusive messages, such as death threats and abuse for getting something incorrect, as this has happened in the past. If any of these requests are sent in they will be deleted. Please respect this rule, it is only here for my mental health, I am not transphobic nor do I discriminate on individuals that I do not share the same experiences with, but I am not well enough to be able to write and work with excessive pressure put on me to write something I am not comfortable with.

2\. **I WILL do NSFW.** I encourage it. I made this blog because my thirst in unquenchable. **Underage characters will be aged up.** If you are not comfortable with this please refrain from reading. This rule will be reminded in every post or update where it is applicable.

3\. **I have a list of characters I will write for**, and it consists of only that, unless I post otherwise.  
P3: Makoto Yuuki (Persona 3 protagonist) - do note i am not completely familiar with his character but god I'd be lying if i don't thirst over edgy bois  
P4: Yu Narakami (Persona 4 protagonist), Yosuke Hanamura, Naoto Shirogane, Tohru Adachi  
P5: Akira Kurusu (Persona 5 protagonist - I will most likely only refer to him as Akira as that is what I'm used to), Ryuji Sakamoto, Yusuke Kitagawa, Goro Akechi

4\. THIS IS NOT MY JOB. Be patient. I’m doing this because I can, so please do not expect your request to be done in 20 mins or even at all. I am a very busy lady.

5\. I have the right to delete requests that I really don’t feel like writing. Don’t take offense to it, sometimes I just don’t wanna. (This is not as appicable as it was on my blog but I may make a place where you can interact with me and spread some ideas, it will not be on tumblr though (unless pornhub buys it and gives me the goodies back them MAYBE)).

Account Links & Handles

Pervious tumblr account name: phantomthievesthrist - now inactive


	2. Akira & Akechi  -  Prompt: Your friends walk in on your kissing but they don’t know about your relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your friends walk in on your kissing but they don’t know about your relationship
> 
> Warnings; none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archived from Tumblr

**Akechi:**

You two thought that you were alone enough to have a quick kiss. The both of you had to be very careful about affection, especially in public. With Goro being in the eye of the public, it was safer this way. It turns out, even in Leblanc, when Sojiro has his back turned in the kitchen, there were another pair peeking from the stairs. 

“I knew it! Hand the money over!” you knew that voice, surely enough it was Futaba. Akechi’s face turned red as he saw his rival wave at the couple. Neither of you were going to hear the end of this.

**Akira:**

You had arrived to the hideout early as usual, waiting for Akira who was not too far away. He never was. You felt a soft hand on your shoulder from behind, then felt a soft pair of lips against your own. It was momentary, but long enough for Ann and Ryuji to have enough time to turn around the corner.

“What the eff man! When did this happen!?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Akira smirked.


	3. Phantom Thieves; kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; NSFW
> 
> Archived from Tumblr
> 
> **ALL UNDERAGE CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP **

**Akira**

\- Dirty Talking, he will text you and tell you exactly what he’s thinking of doing to you, no matter when or where. 

\- Slight exhibition kink, he loves making out with you when certain people are around, especially Ryuji and Akechi, they give the best reaction.

\- He loves being dominated, but he is a massive power bottom, so even if you’re on top he’ll pound into you without warning just to hear what noises you’ll make.

**Ryuji**

\- He loves costumes. If you come in wearing a bunny costume, he will beg almost instantly, it just gets him going to much. 

\- Shower sex! Dear lord he loves it. He adores the way the water runs down your body, and washing you gives him the perfect excuse to touch you as much as he wants.

**Yusuke**

\- This boy, is the biggest sub. 90% of the time he wants to be ordered around by you. He just loves looking up and seeing you, he thinks it is the most exquisite sight he will ever see.

\- Shibari. I mean, it’s just so, Yusuke. He loves the way the ropes coil around your body, pushing certain places up, and digging into others. Though you will have to be patient with him, because he will end up sketching you.

\- Foodplay. If you drizzle chocolate syrup over yourself, he knows exactly what his meal is going to be.

**Akechi**

\- THIS BOY. He is so much kinkier than he lets on. He is 100% a switch. He will happily so from pinning you against a wall, fucking your brains out, to having you step on him. 

\- Humiliation kink. He loves receiving when he’s subbing. But he will give as good as he gets when it’s his turn.

\- He loves preserving the moments between you two with pictures. Of course due to his job, he has a separate camera in his apartment just for that. He can’t let them get out, but he’ll happily look back at them when he has a moment alone.


	4. First Time HCs - Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; NSFW
> 
> **ALL UNDERAGED CHARACTERS WILL BE AGED UP**

\- Goro is freaking out, but god he wants it so bad. He’s super worried about hurting his lover or making them uncomfortable.

\- He lets his partner take the lead and get on top, to let them go at they’re own pace.

\- All of his face is red. He just can’t help it. Goro also gets very loud when he’s needy, and he’s very needy.

\- He nuts almost instantly, and he feels disgusted with himself, but it was just so much. Just the though of being inside someone he loves melts him. 

\- He will offer to go as long as you want, but once he knows you’re getting comfortable and there’s no pain, he’s getting on top.


	5. Mass character post  - Prompt: How some of the boys deal with having a very horny partner ;) wink wonk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> html formatting is a pain but im learning

**Persona 5;  
Akira**

  * He’s very very happy about it, due to his own sex drive being high.
  * He encourages and teases them about it constantly and enjoys every minute of it.
  * Although Akira would love nothing more than to strip his partner and fuck them where they stand, the two of them know it isn’t particularly acceptable, especially when you’re on probation.
  * So instead they wait till they’re alone and undisturbed, which is when they can finally fuck like rabbits.

**Ryuji**

  * He is so flustered. About all of it. Not in a bad way, but more of in a, “Jesus eff’ you look so hot when you look at me like that”
  * He is quite likely going to try find a nice quite secluded place to be able to fuck you quickly before the two of you go home.
  * He always carries condoms and lube on him. Because if he gets caught without it, he just can’t have sex if it isn’t safe.

**Yusuke**

  * Will be oblivious to your frustration unless you tell him straight that you’re horny.
  * He will absolutely not sneak away somewhere to have sex no matter how much you beg. You’ll have to wait until the pair of you get to his dorm.
  * But when you do get in, he locks the door behind him, to make sure no one can wander in while he’s fucking you against the wall.

**Akechi**

  * Behind the princely facade, lies a touch starved, hormomal teenage boy that just wants to get his hands on you at all times. He just can’t help it. He looks at you, and is infatuated and so utterly in love.
  * Due to his public status he can’t risk sneaking off to bathrooms with you, as much as he wants to. But he will text you things, things that will keep you going until he gets home and can please you properly.
  * As soon as he opens the door, he locks it and loosens his tie, which is when you know you’re in for an amazing night.

**Persona 4  
Yosuke**

  * He’s very nervous about the whole thing. He wants it too, but he also doesn’t want to hype you up and disappoint you.
  * If you’re somewhere that you won’t be interpreted you may need to assure him that you love him, and that you want to have sex if he does.
  * And he really does. He adores you and worships your body. You’re a goddess in his eyes.
  * But you’ll still have to be the one to fuck him.

**Adachi**

  * Adachi just thinks it’s kinda funny for the most part.
  * Depending on how close your relationship is with him will also affect his reaction. If you aren’t serious he’ll just be indifferent and wait to be able to fuck you. Nothing too special, just a quicky.
  * But if you are lovers, he’ll take it as a sign that you love him as much as he loves you.
  * When the two of you get home he pushes you into a chair, and gets on his knees and starts to taste you. The whole time he looks up at you, saying things like, “I bet you’ve been thinking about me doing this all day, haven’t you?” and “You’ll be more than satisfied when my cock’s inside you, won’t you?”


	6. Akira & Akechi Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; NSFW
> 
> UNDERAGE CHARACTERS WILL BE AGED UP
> 
> Archived from Tumblr (last post)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt bother with html formatting with this one since it looks fine, but i may change it in the future

\- Having the two of them fuck you is something else. It was an experience that could be described in so many words. 

\- The rivalry between the two of them knows no bounds. They both love you, and have a ‘friendly’ rivalry with each other, and though they would never admit it, the two are certainly attracted to one another physically. But without you, nothing would happen.

\- The two are known pull the other away by the hair if they’re being a bit too greedy.

\- But when it comes to sending you wild, they’re cooperate as if they were the best of friends.

\- Showering with these two is near impossible, they’re both so intoxicated by you and your body. Before you know it you’ll have the pair on their knees trying to taste as much of you as they can.

\- These two can be a bit freaky in bed, and by the time they’re done with you, you’ll have plenty of evidence of the deeds that occurred.

\- They will tease you in a way that’s just so infuriatingly sexy it hurts. One of their favorite things to do is sitting you on a chair, tying your hands behind you back and giving you a show. Making sure you have a perfect view of the bed, they begin to make out, while stripping one another, always making sure to look over at you to make sure you’re watching and enjoying the show. If you endure, they’ll begin to get more intimate with one another, kneeling on the bed holding their dicks in place while the grind against the other. It will continue on like this, until you either give in and beg to be in the middle or they cum and switch their full attention to you.

\- There are a few BIG kinks that will fuck these boys up like you don’t believe. 

For Akechi, it’s the idea of their love being a princess, he just can’t help it, having to play his own prince persona for so long, it just feels so right to worship someone he loves in this way, while also feeling so forbidden as if touching your skin was a crime worthy of death. If you order him around, and play along with him he may just cum before his pants are off and beg with pure desperation.

For Akira, he has a few special tastes of his own. He enjoys nothing more than seeing you react to something he does. He likes cross-dressing and dancing for you, there’s just something so exhilarating about it. He is a little too good for his own good. Something that he has to do is steal your lipstick to wear, the innocence of the fact that your lips have touched something that is touching his lips makes his feel so nice. Akira’s wardrobe has expanded since he started exploring this kinks, and unfortunately, there have been times where Ryuji has come over, spilled something on himself, and needed to borrow a shirt, but instead he found some particularly short skirts, a lot of fishnets and some quite suspiciously thin underwear.


End file.
